Tifa Lockhart vs Avatar Korra
Tifa vs. Korra.png Tifa vs Korra.PNG Korra vs Tifa.jpg What-if Death Battle Korra vs. Tifa Lockhart.jpg|Venage237 Description Legend of Korra vs Final Fantasy! Which brawling babe will triumph? Interlude Yang: Oh look who's baaaaack. I guess she really did return...in a SNAP! ZINGER! Guts: Today's combatants are lighthearted Martial Artists who use elements to their will. They are Tifa Lockhart, Final Fantasy's resident brawler. Yang: AKA The one who suffers from violent TWISTS of Fate! I'm on a roll! Guts: And Korra, the Avatar. I'm Guts and she's Yang, and it's our job to analyze these combatants and decide which will feel the cold sting of Death and defeat in Death Battle. Tifa Lockhart Yang: Born in the peaceful village of Nibelheim, Tifa Lockhart lived a simple life full of joy! There was no war, or death, just a peaceful village! Until a Super Soldier found his alien mother, decided he had a greater purpose, then slaughtered everyone in Nibelheim without mercy! It was then that Tifa decided her new purpose was to join AVALANCHE, a group of Bio-Terrorists who want to stop the evil organization Shinra. Guts: She assisted Cloud in hundreds of missions while playing Bartender to Avalanche's secret base, Seventh Heaven. She spends her time by kicking ass and taking names, but mostly the first option. She commonly wears Leather Gloves, in order to take on the City, To Island, To Country, to Planet Busters she takes on daily. Yang: Tifa is a feint brawler, commonly surprising her opponent with surprise strikes! And when you get hit with a surprise strike, prepare to feel pain! Tifa's been calced at a whole Petaton of force! That's a lot of damage! Guts: She wears items like the Minerva Ban, which boosts her strength 3 times over, and nullifies fire, gravity, Ice, and holy damage. The Zeidrich Armor increases her magic power 2 times over, while halving damage from Fire, Lightning, Ice, Water, Wind, Holy Damage. Her Ribbon provides protection from status ailments, and improves Evasion and Defense. Yang: But that's not even her strongest attacks! Behold Materia, a powerful energy harvested from the planet! Anybody can use Materia, in any Form. Tifa commonly carries around her Fire and Ice materia, but also has access to Water and Cure Materia as well. Guts: With her Materia Techniques she can perform Blizzara, which can be used as a Shockwave, or a violent projectile. Cheer increases her strength and Burning arrow engulfs her in flames before hitting her opponent. Elbow Smash crushes her opponent with her arm, and Focus charges her strength into a bone-shattering punch that deals more damage if the opponent misses their attack. Yang: Falcon Dive crushes an opponent with her legs! And Hastemarch allows her to blitz her opponent, easy! Guts: Tifa's strength is already massive. She shook an entire building by kicking it, can lift and throw giant robots, and can toss Cloud and his Buster Sword hard enough to break the damn Sound Barrier. With her impressive Strength and speed she could go up against and embodiment of Sephiroth, though did not effectively harm him in any way, despite what you might think. Yang: But Guts! Tifa could fight him! THAT HAS TO MEAN SHE CAN DESTROY MULTIPLE SOLAR SYSTEMS RIGHT?! BECAUSE LOZ = SEPHIROTH WHO'S ONLY THAT STRONG BECAUSE OF AN ATTACK ANIMATION AND SHE COULD FIGHT HIM WHICH MEANS SHE HAS TO BE AT THE SAME LEVEL RIGHT?! RIGHT?! Guts: That is the most fucking retarded thing I have ever heard you say. Yang: It was a joke... Nobody could actually believe that, right? Guts: You'd be surprised. Yang: Well, in any case, we have one more weapon for her to go through! The Premium Heart! Each Time She punches her strength slowly rises with the limit break energy! And speaking of Limit Breaks... Beat Rush is a powerful multi-combo, Somersault kicks enemies back, Water Kick enhances her kicks with water Meterodive lets her pick up her opponent and slam them into the earth...and she can summon Dolphins to uppercut people. Fucking Awesome. Guts: Meteor Strike lets her pick up her opponent and throw them into the ground hard enough to cause them to explode. Their body disintegrates and their blood stains the earth. Yang: Her final and deadliest limit break?~ The FINAL HEAVEN! A Punch so powerful it strikes an opponent on a Nuclear Level. Awesome! Guts: Tifa can dodge bullets with ease, and react to Lightning based attacks. Yang: C'mon, can't we talk about her feats now? They're AWESOME! She survived a Sword Slice from Weaker Sephiroth, assisted in killing Sephiroth, fought on even ground with an embodiment of Sephiroth... Guts: She escaped Death Chair, snapped cloud out of depression, and took on Shinra and won. Yang: She's the definition of beauty and ass kicking! Hashtag, My Role Model! Tifa: FINAL HEAVEN! Korra Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:WarpStar930 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years